


见微不知著

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 名侦探小菊的故事| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	见微不知著

谢金和李鹤东疑似分手。

最先发现的是尚筱菊，然后是孙子钊，靳鹤岚也听说了……

没过两天整个后台都知道了。

“不会吧？他们处的不挺好嘛？”

这是句大实话，这对搭档依旧同进同出，不论台上使活还是台下相处，看着和往常没什么不同。

“那都是演给我们看的，怕我们担心吧，唉……”

“你看台上，谢爷凑过去都被躲开了！手也不让摸，要平时早捏上脸了！”尚筱菊分析起来头头是道，搭档贴心地找了首柯南主题曲外放当背景音，“就觉得他们没之前那股腻歪劲了，你看看这距离感，像是刻意躲着对方，但台上台下的能躲哪儿去啊，唉，也不知道是为什么。”

“你这么一说倒确实，上次叫东哥去喝酒也给推了，肯定有事儿。”

更多的细节被回忆起来，埋在犄角旮旯里的所谓证据一锤一个准，此时的二队后台化身侦探集中营，种种线索被细线连起众人越发确信他们观察到的就是真相。

“他们在一起也一年多了吧？金东都能掰，我再也不相信爱情了……”

“嗷，所以昨晚返场谢爷唱了分手快乐！靠，真没想到。”

……

“等会儿……等会儿！”靳鹤岚吃瓜险些噎住，赶紧叫停，“他们已经一年多了？”

“是的吧？再不然也该更久才对……”语气不大确定。

“真的！我还记下了，你看！”尚筱菊直接报出了个日期，又赶紧翻手机日历找确凿证据，也不知道孩子记这日子干啥。

清清楚楚明明白白，白底黑字的记着。那场是他和包子在湖广倒二，赶场晚点还返了个场，那天也不知怎么的特别热，园子里像蒸桑拿似的，满头大汗的两个人下场歇去了，换上另一对满头大汗的人，外头实在太热了，尚筱菊猫在后台想歇会儿再走，正听着台上表演。

“我要我们在一起。”

“好。”

啥？

可怜小菊这孩子，一口水差点没喷出来，现在都玩儿这么野呢？台上表演继续，但台下这位的小脑瓜可就飞速运转了。

“台上说的你也信。”这段回忆不太站得住脚。

“那你是没看到谢爷听了答应后那表情！”尚筱菊巴不得用脑子刻个盘出来让大家好好欣赏欣赏，“整个人都傻了！”

“他们也没说过这事儿啊，按理说在一起了不该请我们吃顿饭啥的吗？”

“诶呦轮得到我们？不喂我吃狗粮就谢谢他们了……”

“问问呗。”

“问问呗。”

“问问呗。”

所有视线最终汇聚在拿着手机的那位。

孙子钊适时按下背景音的暂停键，向后大跨一步远离搭档。

“问就问！谢爷还能弄死自己重孙不成……”这话听着就底气不足。

尚筱菊推门出去找人，这事儿还真得当面问清楚了，也不能算他太八卦，整个后台都在替他们操着心呢。

真是说曹操曹操到，尚筱菊正在心中斟酌着语句，就见话题主人公从外边进来。

“卧……槽……”

顾不上问话，趁着他们还没看到自己赶紧又溜了回去。

“哎呦你们是没看见，”气还没喘匀，瞪俩小眼珠子赶紧汇报情况，“刚谢爷趁没人在啵了叔一口，我现在也傻了，他们这到底算分还是没分啊？”

“就说是你想多了，两人不好好的，该杀的狗一个都跑不了……”

但真的很不对劲！

本以为这事儿就此翻页了，没过几天又被提起，这次换靳鹤岚察出猫腻了。

“我刚瞧见东哥在熨大褂。”

“这有什么，后台谁不熨啊。”

“不不不，”靳鹤岚伸出食指来回晃了晃，“以前这种事都谢爷全包，我看他们是真吹了。”

“不信自个儿瞧去。”末了又加了一句。

于是一帮人鬼鬼祟祟地扒起门框。

房门半掩着，隐约能看到有个人正坐在板凳上使着挂烫机熨大褂，操作手法极为娴熟，这长腿……这不谢金嘛？

正想回去呢，却听到里边人开始说话，众人默契停顿，竖起耳朵，像一笼受惊的兔子。

“下次别逞强，一会儿没看着你就烫到手了，平时我熨得好好的，怎么突然想到要自己来了？”

“是，您技术顶好，”怎么还有点委屈，“我就是想给你烫个大褂试试……”

“我给看看，”坐着的那位手上机器没停，扭过身子探去，“还疼吗？”

“没事，又不什么大伤。”

“你还盼着严重点呐？你不疼我还心疼了。”

“去你……”

为什么，为什么会在八卦分手事件的路上吃到狗粮？

一帮人又鬼鬼祟祟地原路返回。

靳鹤岚也没想到是这么个发展，“他们到底分没分？”

“哦我知道了，”尚筱菊一拍脑门，头脑风暴了一下，“是复合了！”

显然是不怎信的。

“那还能为什么呀！真相只有这个了！”孩子急得脑门冒汗，“怎么大人谈个恋爱都这么复杂！”

“等会儿散场了搓一顿不？”一脑袋突然从门后窜出，没把小伙子们吓个半死，“我和东子有点事情想告诉你们。”

“谢爷，别等晚上，现在我就想问清楚了！”尚筱菊囫囵吞下七八个豹子胆，向前大跨一步。

“啥事儿啊。”

“您跟东叔，两人是不是……”

“你怎么知道的？嗐，我就是想说这事儿呢，我和东子在一起了！”

谢金的脸上洋溢着脱单的幸福。

“不是，等会儿？”说好的分手快乐呢？“你们不分手了嘛？”

“你听谁瞎说，我们上礼拜才在一起，再说了就算早好上了也不分啊。”谢金倒觉得他们莫名其妙。

“叔都不让你台上凑他……”

“你说是吧，在一起了反倒害羞起来。”

谢金的脸上洋溢着脱单的幸福。

“队长还自己烫大褂！”后头不知谁来了一句。

“结果还烫到手了，我真离不了鹤东，他一动手准出事儿。”

谢金的脸上洋溢着脱单的幸福。

“既然你们都知道了，那就下次再聚吧，回见！”

谢金离场，随他一起离开的还有一顿白饭。

所以……这两人腻歪这么久才搞上？不会吧？要知道在旁人看来，李鹤东要能生孩子二胎都该有了，怎么就？一屋子小卤煮沸腾着，试图再挖出一点线索，但小卤煮再多也只能变成大卤煮，一个个的摇头放弃思考。

尚筱菊还想再头脑风暴一下，一直以来的自信推理竟然被全盘推翻，不免内心受挫。唉……算了不想了，掏出手机把日历上的备注改了时间。

名侦探失格啊，小菊同志。

-END-


End file.
